Error 404: Reality Not Found
by MetaCooper Epicness
Summary: What happens when my friend goes off on an adventure to One Piece? Read her journal documenting every excitement and thrill along the way. What's this? She's with... Law? Oh boy...
1. Chapter 1

"So I'm just lazing round, you know, reading, writing, watching some good ol' One Piece. A normal girl's Saturday evening when you have a concussion and can't go to practice. All of a sudden, my closet door just randomly glows, around the edges and such. I have one of those crazy sliding doors, like those glass doors for going outside but made of mirrors. So I, being all intelligent, get up and open the crazy thing. There's random water spraying and I swear I smell the sea, but the stupid glow's in the way and I can't see a thing. Now I'm the most curious little weasel you'll ever get your hands on, so I go ahead and walk through the crazy glow in my closet. No money or anything to go on an adventure, just me and "Oooh, shiny!"

Of course, being the idiot I am, I trip over absolutely nothing and fall flat on my nose. The fact that I had room to do that should have been my first clue. Anyway, I lay there for a minute, dazed, and look back to see that the stupid door is just... gone. All I saw was sea. My room may be ocean themed, but that's a little much. I sit up and feel metal under my hands, under all of me, actually. It feels like I'm sitting on some gigantic metal plate floating in the sea. Well, I get up and dust myself off, preparing to check out what surroundings I haven't seen. Right when I'm turning, something hits me across the temple and ZOINK! I'm out like a light."


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayogozaimasu, konnichiwa, to konbanwa, minna-san! Good morning, good afternoon, and good evening. Just a little author note before we get started. First off, I have a very odd writing style. Large vocabulary and extensive background knowledge combine in a very... _interesting_ way. Not to mention the fact that my mind can't seem to choose between proper writing or modern slang.

Second. Yes, I am multilingual. So you may see fragments of Spanish, Japanese, French, German, etcetera.

Third. My updates are likely to be very random. Not only do I have to work ahead (meaning what you're going to read is a few months old), but... well, let me put it this way. Even though I have a near-eidetic memory (photographic), at other times my mind is more akin to a sieve than a steel trap.

Fourth. I gather inspiration from what I experience, and have no qualms about sharing. So be prepared for several titles and authors along the way.

Fifth. The lengths of individual chapters are given to fluctuation, so don't be alarmed by a particularly short one.

And sixth. I run a relatively clean show here. That means

No cursing (there may be censors, but not likely).

No smut, over-innuendo, overly compromising situations, or the like.

I will try to keep explicit violence to a minimum, but I am completely undisturbed by amazing amounts of gore, so I will need feedback on this. Also, I tend toward vivid description. Just to let you know.

Personally, none of my OCs will wear, say, or do anything unnecessarily brash. This cancels out pretty much anything Nami-styled.

All right. Long AN is long... Bye.

-Coops

* * *

I wake up in semidarkness, only to be overwhelmed by a massive headache. "Ahhh, son of a hamster. My head... Aw, crap. If I aggravated my concussion, the doctor's gonna flip!" I try to massage my head, but my arms are restrained. I'm lying on a gurney, tied up, in the dark. "I'm betting there's an interesting story for this."

"So that's why it took so long for you to wake up." A smooth, cold, decidedly male voice startles me, causing me to crane my head. "My apologies. If I'd known you already had such an ailment, I would have used less force." The entire time the voice spoke, I scanned the room for the speaker. My night vision, better than most people's, is a great help, and I soon discover a form. However, that form leaned in a corner where there was the least light, and I could make out no details. "Though I am curious as to why you attempted to invade my ship with such a condition."

"Hey, can you come a little closer? I can barely see ya."

"Interesting. Just gained consciousness, injured cranium, yet can still see this far in near darkness." He moves a little closer, scribbling on a clipboard. I can make out that and a height well over my 5'7 frame, probably above 6'.

"You know, you kind of look familiar... not that I can see much." Still scribbling, he walks over to the side of my gurney and reaches past my field of vision. Apparently to a light switch, as glaring light invades my eyes soon after.

"Fear stimulants and adrenaline seem to be blocked." My eyes, tightly shut at the blinding glare, slowly become used to the level of brightness. I tentatively crack one open and search for the man. As I look for him, random thoughts pour from my mouth.

"Well, a lot of weird stuff happens to me, I'm usually not afraid of being in a different place, especially when I wake up, I sleepwalk you know, and when I first wake up I'm either happy or pissed, so I guess I woke up happy, so now I'm hyper and... yeah." I crane my neck up, looking toward my feet to see a man with a very strange hat and a VERY strange look. The look, of course, directed at my babbling. "Hey... what... no. No way, that's not even possible." I realize where I had seen the man before, but it's illogical in almost every way possible. _To most people, that is._

"Hm?"

"You... wouldn't be Trafalgar Law, by any chance?" His only response is a "why-yes-I-am" smirk, and I let my head fall back on the pillow. "Well, nuts."

"Interesting choice of words. But, judging from your reactions, you did not expect to be here. Why are you here?"

"Even you wouldn't believe me." He sits down on a wooden chair and gestures for me to go on. "Seriously? All right." I take a deep breath, wondering why I wasn't afraid or confused. "I'm from a different world where everything you've ever known is made up in a book series and we have boats with engines and cars and airplanes and Den Den Mushis without the Mushi. And by that, I mean no snail." He sits back with an intrigued expression and scrawls something else on his little noteboard. "You just wrote down that I'm a raving lunatic, didn't you?"

"Well, your mental health does seem questionable." He taps his pen against the side of his shoe. "If you could prove yourself in some way... for starters, since I'm in this 'book', you could say something that wouldn't be known otherwise."

"Well, I'll sound like a stalker, but I could tell you some stuff I know about you. Except for stuff that could bring up bad memories or something." He nods, and I decide to continue. "Okay. Trafalgar Law. The Surgeon of Death or Dark Doctor. 6'3, navy blue hair, gray eyes. Born in the North Blue on October 6, wanted to be a surgeon since the age of six. Dislikes bread. Slightly sadistic, from what I've seen, but it is kind of funny to see people scared. Of course, captain of the Heart Pirates, sails a yellow submarine, and childhood friend Bepo. And one more thing. But I bet it's the clincher."

"And that would be?" he asks lazily.

"Look in my pocket. There's something rectangular in there. Yeah, that. Okay, that's called a cell phone. Like I said, it's a Den Den Mushi, but without the snail part." He stares at the cell phone for a minute, then reaches over and unties my restraints. He hands back my phone as I rub my wrists.

"Impressive. Do you know how you got to this world?" I just shrug.

"Your guess is as good as mine. My closet door started to glow, I walked through, and here I was. Crazy."

"... Indeed. May I ask for some personal information? Name, age, any noticeable allergies, the like."

"O...kay. Umm, why?"

"As you do not know how you got here, you also do not know how to return. You are injured, and to have any chance in this world, one must be in top condition. I mean to heal you." He looks at me calmly. I try to sit up only to feel a shock of pain run through my middle.

"Sssssst!" I hiss through the pain.

"As I said, you are injured. The fall to the deck cracked some previously weakened ribs, and I apologize, but I suggest you lay back down for the moment."

"Good idea," I grunt. "My name is Cooper. I'm nineteen years old, no known allergies to medications or anything like that, only pollen and cats. 5'7 and 160 pounds, most of that the muscle mass in my legs. I was born with hypotonia, in my arms and core, but I compensate by working harder than most people. I'm self-trained in the usage of sai and Bo staff and have been taking kickboxing lessons. I've also unofficially studied medicine since the age of five."

"Really? Pray tell, Cooper-_ya_."

"I should have known that would get your attention. I've always been highly intelligent for my age, it's a side effect of a harmless chemical imbalance. My mother was a licensed nurse and brought all of her reference books home. By that age, I had already read everything else and decided to give them a try. It's fascinating, really."

"True." With that, he gets up from the old chair and walks over to me. "Now, then. Since you mean us no harm, I'll make sure to inform my crew that I'm treating you, Cooper_-ya_." He helps me sit up gingerly. "It's a good thing your allergies came up. There was a powder I was planning on using, but it happens to contain the pollen of several medicinal flowers." He motions for me to remove my shirt and turns to rummage through a cabinet.

As I comply, I can practically feel the cracks gritting against each other. I look down and, sure enough, there are multiple bright red and purple bruises forming on my lower chest and sides. "Wow. Good thing purple is my favorite color."

"It is, Cooper-_ya_. Because it seems you'll be wearing that color for quite some time." I look up to see Law holding a jar of green cream. "If those bruises say anything, I would guess that one of them was injured to begin with." He set the jar down and looked at me. "I'm going to run a few quick tests to make sure that older injury hasn't been complicated by anything."

I feel slight panic rise up at the mention of tests. "I hope none of those tests include needles. I have an irrational, deep-seated fear of hypodermics. Probably should have mentioned that before."

"It's fine. If a blood test is ever necessary, I will give you a sedative capsule beforehand."

"Thank you, Law-_ya_." We both freeze and I blush, then proceed to swear rather colorfully. "I'm sorry, Law. The more comfortable I am around someone, the more I mirror them. Much longer and I'll end up copying your entire speech pattern... It's a psychological thing." He seems amused by either this, or the brown curl of hair that falls in my face.

"So, if you were around someone for a length of time, would your personality change?" he asks as I try to spit the hair out of my mouth. I nod and finally manage to remove the hair.

"Yeah, but my normal personality would overshadow it for the most part. It would be noticeable when I'm worked up or distracted." Law returns to the cabinet and searches for something.

"Has your personality changed from talking with me?" he suddenly asks. I start folding my dragon t-shirt as I think for an answer.

"Not really. I'm normally a bit more excitable and a bit less open about myself, but nothing else has changed." This information appeared to surprise him. "When I described this world to my mom, she said that I seemed most similar to you when I'm calm."

"I can see that. This is some of the most intelligent conversation I've had in quite some time, sadly." I hear him set something on the table behind me. "Now, I need for you to sit up straight and breathe normally. I'm about to do a percussion test, so you'll feel me tapping on your back."

"Checking for any hollow spaces in the abdominal or chest cavities."

"Correct. But also inspecting the structural integrity and checking for any hidden injuries." I feel cool fingers tap my shoulder blade, then move to my lower back. It's easy to tell that Law knows what he's doing. Suddenly, a tap brings incredible pain flooding through my body. My nervous system can't keep up, and I fall into darkness once again.

* * *

Notes:

hypotonia-low muscle density. A person with hypotonia in a certain area literally does not have as many muscle cells in that area as a normal person.

percussion test- Doctor lays the pads of the index and middle fingers of the non-dominant hand on the patient's chest or back. Using index and middle fingers of the dominant hand, doctor taps the non-dominant fingers in several places, while using the sensitive pads to detect an echo. Percussion itself is also a type of stimulating massage therapy.


	3. Chapter 3

Another tiny note. As much as it may seem like one of those, "Fall-into-anime, be-immediately-trusted-and-have-a-handsome-charact er-fall-for-you" scenarios, it's not. Seriously.

-Coops.

* * *

The first thing I'm aware of is the sound of gentle breathing and clinking metal. My eyes flutter open to be flooded with light once again, but all I see are blurred shapes. I feel something wrapped around my midsection, restricting my movement, so I just wait until my vision clears.

"So you've woken up. Good." One of the blurs detaches itself and comes toward me. Thankfully I can recognize the voice, as nothing about the smudge in my vision reminds me of Law.

"Ohh, my head is spinning like a waterspout," I groan. I hear Law chuckle. He appears to be handing me something.

"Here. This should help with the spinning and the blurred vision." I know my eyes widen with surprise that he knows I can't see. Of course, it's probably an effect of whatever happened to me, so he would know. I blindly hold out my hand, ignoring the pain, and he hands me a small tablet that I swallow dry. "You've turned out to be quite the little project."

"What happened to me?"

"There was a pneumothorax, caused by a free-floating rib fragment.. The percussion test caused vibrations through the area which both diagnosed it and knocked you out." My vision starts to clear, and I look down to see something poking out of my chest. "I see you've noticed the air hose. That should remove the excess gas from your chest cavity, and I may be able to remove it by tomorrow. I've also taken the liberty of treating your ribs and stabilizing a sprained elbow. How did you get into such a beaten state?"

I grin and experimentally wiggle some extremities. "Kickboxing lessons. I got tired of people thinking I was weak because I only used the training dummies. I may be beaten up, but my opponent got it worse."

"Understandable. However, due to your current state, I would not recommend you go back to 'training' any time soon. You heal very quickly from what I've seen, so you may be able to walk about in a few days. That does not mean you are completely healed."

I blink and my vision finally clears. "Got it. I'm really not a tough patient, I listen to my doctor," I state. A knock sounds at the door and Law goes to answer it.

"That would be Bepo. I told him to bring you some food." The door opens to allow a tray-wielding bear into the infirmary. He expertly balances the tray on one paw and salutes his captain. Law points to a table next to my bed and Bepo sets the food down gently. I try to sit up and help, but Law walks over and pushes me back down gently.

"No, Cooper-_ya_. No moving." He then addresses his first mate. "Bepo, can you help her with the food? I have to go do some research on her condition." _Wow. Law's a lot nicer than they make him out to be. He's doing all of this just to help me out._

"Yes, Captain." Bepo walks over and sits on a stool beside me. I look up at Law and he smirks and gives a little two-finger salute before he goes out the door. Bepo lifts a mug full of light tan liquid to my mouth. "Here." I gratefully sip the warm broth, realizing how long it's been since I've eaten.

"Thank you, Bepo. As you may have heard, my name is Cooper. It's nice to meet you."

He puts the mug back on the tray and blinks at me. "You talk like Captain." I grimace a bit.

"Am I talking like him? Sorry. I tend to mirror the people I'm around. It's kind of a behavioral tic." He shrugs, seemingly stating that it doesn't really matter. A plateful of cubed gelatin was retrieved from the food tray next. _Only being able to eat soft foods and liquids is annoying, but understandable. I am recovering from surgery, after all._ Bepo is very careful when poking the spoon into my mouth, an act I am thankful for. He almost seems to enjoy helping me eat, perhaps a protective instinct. Or maybe it's just his kind nature. When I am finished, he picks up the remaining food and utensils.

"You are... different." I am surprised by his sudden statement.

"Really? How?"

"Your smell. It's not normal. I've never smelled something like that before."

"Well, normalcy is overrated," I grin. "I would explain it to you, but I'm very tired all of a sudden. Maybe Captain will tell you, he knows. Good night, Bepo."

* * *

Notes:

pneumothorax- an air-filled pocket in the thorax, or chest area. Can be caused by general trauma, dislocation of internal structures or a punctured lung.

extremities-just for those who aren't sure, this is specifically describing fingers and toes.

Recovering from most surgeries, serious or not, restricts the patient to either soft foods and liquids or nutrition via IV tube.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day brings quite a bit of change. As Law said, the tube was removed from my chest and I was stitched up. He seems quite surprised at my rate of healing. I had wanted to ask for a tour, but thought better of it. _Maybe when I can walk on my own._

So imagine my surprise when Law walks into the infirmary with Shachi trailing behind. "Cooper-_ya_, the rest of the crew has decided that they want to meet you. Seeing your incredible progress, it makes sense that we should gather in the dining hall." He shoots a look at his crewmember and stalks out to the hallway. _Why is he so different? He seems more commanding around his crew._

"Hello, ma'am. My name is Shachi." He bows comically, making me smile. "My job is to carry you over to the mess hall. If you don't mind."

"Of course. But just letting you know, I weigh more than I appear."

"Don't worry, I'm strong." He carefully slides one hand under my back and the other under my knees. I wrap one arm around his neck as he picks me up. He walks out to the hallway, where Law makes sure I'm being properly supported. He walks away down the hall and Shachi and I follow, gently chatting. I settle myself a little. _Something about being carried like this makes me feel little again_. We walk through a doorway just as he finishes a story.

"...so Bepo is just like 'I'm sorry', all sad."

"Oh, poor Bepo." He stops, looks at me, and laughs at my pouty face. Someone whistles, and I turn my head so fast I almost crick my neck. Penguin is standing there laughing.

"Nice catch, Shachi!" Shachi turns red, while my temper starts to rise. I ask him to put me down, and he seats me in a chair Law directed him to. While everyone gathers around me, I rearrange myself and straighten my shirt.

"Now then," I sigh. "Mr. Penguin, don't underestimate me. Being an invalid would not slow me in the slightest." I look up, and everybody jumps back.

"Her eyes!"

"What's with her eyes?"

That perks Law's interest. "What about her eyes?" he calls from his corner. I turn my look to him as he walks over, just as confused. His only reaction was his smirk widening. "Well. A piercing gaze like that, someone might mistake you for Dracule Mihawk."

Suddenly, I realize what must have happened. "Gah, I got mad. Sorry." I calm down and allow my temper to settle before looking around again.

"So, your eyes change when you're mad?" Law asks.

"Well, yeah. But not just then. Whenever I'm feeling strong emotion to the point where my pulse quickens, the muscles in my iris change and form a yellow ring around the pupil."

"Interesting..." Law trails off. "And on that note... Introduce yourself, if you would."

"Of course, Law." I turn and slightly bow to the crew. "My name is Cooper. I was told that you all wanted to meet me. I hope I can answer any questions you may have."

It goes on for almost an hour, questions about anything from my favorite foods to my preferred weapon. When the flood dies down, I clear my throat. "Now I have something to ask you. Well, mostly Law, but still you guys. Law, may I join your crew until I make it home?"

"Hmm... As you may add something to the crew once you're healed, yes."

"Yeah! We got a new crewmate!" Shachi yells.

"YEAH!" everybody cheers. _I had no idea they wanted me to join so badly._

"And she's pretty!" That little outburst from Penguin causes all heads to turn his way. Meanwhile, I laugh so hard my ribs start to ache again.

"Ow... Law – er, Captain, I think it's best if I go back to the infirmary." He nods, but instead of having Shachi carry me back, he picks me up himself! _Wow... Most female One Piece fans would die for this opportunity. Being carried by the handsome and, for some reason, charismatic Surgeon of Death. I mean really, he's a sadist with way too much curiosity about the human body. What about that is appealing? To anyone except me, that is. Meh, I dunno._

"Cooper-_ya_?" Law's voice breaks through my internal debate.

"Hm?"

"I asked about your ribs. Which of them hurt the most? You winced before asking to be returned." I point to my right side. "Ah. That one was particularly damaged."

"Yeah," I groan. "My right block needs some work." He nudges the infirmary door open with his foot and sets me back down on the bed. Leaving me to settle myself, he turns and grabs a bottle from one of the shelves. He turns back to me and hands me a pill from the bottle, which I swallow dry.

"Why do you do that? It looks so uncomfortable."

I pause and slowly look at him. "I... don't really know. I've always done that. I think it's a bad habit I picked up from my brother." A vent above me turns on, blowing air down and making my hair fly in my face. I glare at it, annoyed, before returning my attention to my new captain. "Where are we, anyway?"

"The sub is currently in the first half of the Grand Line," Law replies. "If we hold the course our Log Post is setting, we may make it to the end of this half in about two months." I grin, and he looks at me suspiciously. "Why did you smile when I said that?"

"You forget that I've seen what's going to happen. Let's just say I'm excited to see it first hand." _Two months until Sabaody... Perfect._

"I'm going to go ahead and guess that quite a bit of pain occurs."

"Cor-rect," I yawn. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize, Cooper-_ya_. That painkiller causes slight drowsiness. Although, I'm surprised your ribs bothered you at all. The rate you heal is remarkable, only about six days and you're almost completely healed."

"I have a theory about that, actually," I say. "Whenever I'm injured or sick, which isn't often, I have the urge to sleep a lot. I think my body uses the extra energy to heal, since I don't normally need much sleep."

Law pauses and thinks for a minute. "... I'll have to look into that. In the meantime, I should probably go back," he drawls, standing up. "Who knows what mischief they'll get into."

"All right. I'll be here, sleeping."


	5. NOT Chapter

I'm extremely sorry, everyone. I don't know what was going through my head when I started to put this stuff up. It's nowhere near acceptable quality or length, so here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to pull back for a bit, work on my writing style and see where it goes from there.

If you guys want to help, send in any notes you have that might be helpful. That would be fantastic, seeing that I'm not too good at self-improvement. A few more sets of eyes would be invaluable in improving my writing skills. Use the reviews or PM me, whichever works.

Thanks in advance.

-Coops


End file.
